Quien dijo que el amor es facil?
by manzaniita aleja
Summary: soy bella swan tengo 17 años, vivo en los Angeles California... estoy enamorada del chico mas sencillo pero el problema es que el ni siquiera sabe que existo.. oh eso creia hasta que se me declaro...


_Si así es estaba completamente enamorada del chico que menos atención me prestaba. Era la mejor de mi clase y por lo general todos me buscaban por interés…  
>Su único problema era dejarse llevar por los patanes que tenía como amigos.<br>Sus "amigos"; no sé cómo pero yo sabía que él no era así, como se mostraba con sus supuestos amigos, había algo mas, estaba casi segura, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ojos que no me correspondían.  
>Yo era totalmente invisible para él, era Edward era el chico guapo y popular del colegio el adorado por todos, y yo era la nerd, la que solo buscaban por absurdo interés, no era importante para él.<br>Hasta ese momento… momento en que ame a mi profesora de biología,  
>-Chicos antes que vayan a receso quiero que anoten un trabajo que les dejare en parejas- ¿un trabajo en pareja?<br>5 segundos después todo la clase estaba encima mío pidiendo ser su compañera, todos excepto el. Era tan poco para él.  
>-¡¿a ver?- dijo la profesora.<br>-las parejas las escogeré yo – dijo la profesora, empezó a nombrar los grupos hasta que menciono mi nombre._

-Isabella- En aquel momento solo quedaba Edward, Erick y Jesica sin parejas.  
>-¿Dígame?- le respondí deseando que no me tocara Edward.<br>-trabajaras con Edward Cullen- y ella sonrió, como si lo hiciera apropósito.  
>-¡Demonios!-dije en mi interior.<br>Pero en cosas de segundo estaba Edward junto a mí.  
>-¿Así que trabajare contigo?-pregunto él con aquella gracias que lo hacía distinguir.<br>-Si eso creo, pero si no es… - no me dejo terminar la frase cuando comento.  
>-Perfecto ¿al salir nos vemos en mi casa te parece?- y aquel chico sabia el poder que tenia sobre mí.<br>-Está bien Edward- fue lo último que respondí al sonar la campana de salida.  
>Me sentía muy nerviosa al saber que estaría tan cerca de Edward era tan absurda.<br>Al llegar a casa estaba mis dos hermanos, Jacob él era mayor que yo tiene 18 pero él me protege como si fuera su hija, el es mi mejor amigo, el es alto, castaño, pero negro, con grandes bíceps.  
>En cambio Seth es el consentido, el tiene apenas 15 años es adorable. El es muy distinto a Jacob todo un enclenque para ser precisa, pero yo amaba a mis hermanos tal cual.<br>El tiempo se me paso volando cuando organizaba mis libros para ir a casa de Edward. Así que deje una nota de donde estaría  
>"ya vuelvo, me fui a casa de los Cullen tengo una asignación de Biología... Bella"<br>Y fue así como llegue a la que sería la casa de mí...  
>¿Perdición?<p>

_Amado y dulce Edward me sentía en el paraíso, aunque creí k me iba a morir de la vergüenza k tal k no le callera bien a su familia._

_Apenas toque me abrió un chico alto, fornido, moreno de ojos cafés, el cual me dijo que Edward estaba en su cuarto k ya lo llamaba mientras tanto yo le espere en la sala, cuando de pronto apareció una chica dando saltitos de un lado para otro la cual se asusto al verme y me pregunto que quien era yo le dije que era isabella una amiga de Edward ok yo me llamo Alice…. Como a los 5 min bajo Edward y me invito a su habitación en la cual platicamos de nuestras vidas….Mmm bella que te puedo contar de mi vida pues la verdad yo soy adoptado junto con mi hermana Alice pero esme y Carlisle nos hacen sentir como si fuéramos hijos biológicos de ellos… ¿ed. k paso con tus padres? - Este me respondió con un gesto de tristeza - pues la verdad no se mucho de ellos, esme y Carlisle dicen que ellos, eran muy buenos amigos de ellos y que lamentablemente murieron en un accidente cuando apenas yo tenía 5 años y mi hermana 3 años .. ¡Oh! lo siento mucho - le dije al ver su gesto de dolor-… Gracias bella, pero eso ya es pasado repuso él ¿tú que me cuentas? ¿de tu vida? Pues la verdad mi vida no están emocionante yo siempre eh vivido con mis padres y eh sido muy buena estudiante ellos siempre se han sentido orgullosos de mi… tengo 2 hermanos Jacob de 18 años y seth de 15 años ellos son como mis mejores amigos pues la mayoría de mis amigos me buscan por interés, no es fácil saber que me buscan por interés, la que tiene la materia al día, la que siempre buscan para que les zape las respuestas en un examen, esa no es la vida que quiero… amo los libros pero me gustaría también encontrar a alguien que me tome en cuenta … tranquila bella yo….._


End file.
